Just Like You, There's More To Me Than Metal
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rose remembers when she first met the Autobots. Done as a request for Triforce Dragons. :)


**Triforce Dragons, who owns Rose, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers (2007 movie) belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Just Like You, There's More To Me Than Metal**

Rose was deep in thought, fingering her engagement ring that her fiancée had given her. While she was looking forward to her wedding, her mind was elsewhere. She gazed at her metal limbs and her mind wandered back to the day that she had gained her metal limbs, the day that had in a way altered her life in a way she never would have imagined.

 _Flashback start…_

Rose laughed as she made it to her house, waving goodbye to a friend. They had just had a fabulous time in the city and she was eager to unwrap her purchases and set everything up. She was excited because she had found some things that she had been looking for to make her room perfect.

She set an oriental vase on her dresser. "Perfect," she said. "Something unique."

Suddenly, the sky darkened and she looked out. "Must be some rain," she decided and shrugged. A little rain wouldn't hurt.

Sometime later, a loud siren rang out and she turned on the television to find an alert about a hurricane moving into the mainland and it was moving fast. She grabbed her coat and car keys, intent to outrun the storm, but before she could get to the door, the glass from a window beside her burst and a huge wind gust came in suddenly, pushing her to the floor. She got up and went for the door when it blew open and she was pushed back as the hurricane practically came into the house. She was knocked to the floor as the hurricane raged at her house. She couldn't get up as the furniture was tossed around as if someone had picked up the house and was shaking it. Rose tried to crawl to safety, thinking that if she got to the basement, she'd be safe.

She never made it to there. The house came crashing down, pinning her in place and she covered her head, but more debris rained down, cutting her and making her cry out in pain. She didn't know how badly she was injured, but from the pain she was feeling, it felt like the worse pain she had ever experienced.

The hurricane passed on, leaving Rose's fallen house in its wake and her trapped underneath it. She couldn't move and didn't know how long it would be for rescuers to come, if they came. Suddenly, she heard a voice, but it sounded odd. "There's one under here!"

Rose heard debris shifting. "Careful now. Don't want more debris collapsing on her," said another voice.

Not long after, the debris was completely lifted off of her and she lay on the ground, a robotic face looking down at her as she tried to breathe through the pain. "She's not in good shape," said another voice.

"I need to sedate her so that she'll be in less pain," said a fourth voice. "Then I can properly treat her when we get back to base."

Rose looked up at the robot in front of her as it looked at her. "I'm going to sedate you so that you'll be out of pain," he said, making her realize the fourth voice she had heard was his. "Hold very still."

While she would have normally been frightened, she was in too much pain and if the robot wanted to take away her pain, well then, she wasn't going to fight it and put up a fuss. She wasn't even sure if she could move her body at all.

Moments later, she felt sleepy and looked up at the robot. "Can you…heal me?" She asked, struggling to stay awake.

"We're going to try, little one," he replied in a soothing voice.

Those were the last words she heard before she succumbed to the sleep that had wrapped its arms around her, the pain fading as she fully lost consciousness.

She woke up sometime later, finding herself in a room with the same robot that had taken the pain away before standing over her. He smiled. "Good afternoon, Rose," he said.

She smiled. "Thank you," she said. "You helped me."

He nodded and then looked a bit grim. "Rose, I'm not going to, as humans put it, sugarcoat the news," he said. "You suffered very grave injuries from the house falling on you in that hurricane."

"How bad?" She asked.

He sighed. "Half of your brain needs repairing, along with your arms and legs, and…your organs are going to need protection," he said.

"How are you going to do that?" Rose asked curiously.

"Well, the way to save you…is to make you what you humans call a cyborg," the robot said.

She looked up at him. "Can you do that?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied.

She nodded. "I believe you," she said. "Who are you? And…what are you?"

"My name is Ratchet. I'm an Autobot and a medic," he said.

Rose smiled. "Figured you had to be a doctor to have stopped the pain," she said.

A knock came at the door and four others came in. "How's she doing, Ratchet?" Asked one of them.

"She's awoken and knows the extent of her injuries," Ratchet said.

The young girl looked up at them, not panicking, which was unusual for an eleven-year-old girl who had just survived a house collapsing on her. She actually liked them and they reassured her she'd be alright.

The year that followed was a bit painful and she had three operations under Ratchet's careful optics and thanks to the treatments and medicine he had on hand, Rose recovered two months after each operation, so by the end of the year, she was not only alive and had adapted to the cybernetics inside her, she also had gone through therapy and was soon walking again and using her arms just like how she could before the accident. The Autobots even took her in, not only helping her to get well again, but letting her be part of the team too.

And then, when she set out on her own, she promised not to tell anyone about them and she hoped they'd see each other again soon.

 _Flashback end_

That had been seven years ago now and after living on her own for six years, she had met another family that took her in and she was now engaged to a guy that she loved dearly. She was slightly startled from her thoughts when a knock came to her door and she opened it to find Bumblebee and Jazz standing there. "Hey, there you are, Rose," Jazz said with a smile. "Ratchet wanted to give you a checkup to be sure the cybernetics aren't messing up on you."

She chuckled. "He's too fussy," she said without heat, letting Bumblebee pick her up and they headed for the medbay. Ratchet was in there with Optimus and Ironhide, who were both recovering from some minor injuries and greeted Rose when they came in.

"Hello, Rose," said Optimus.

"Hey, kid," Ironhide said, smiling.

"Hey, guys," she said, smiling back as Ratchet gave her a checkup and playfully poked her stomach.

"By the way, I'm not fussy," he said without heat, making her giggle.

"You fuss over me like a newborn sparkling," she said teasingly. "But I know that means you care."

He cocked an eyeridge at her, but smiled before nodding, giving her a clean bill of health.

"By the way, what were you so deep in thought about?" Bumblebee asked.

Rose smiled. "Just remembering how I first met you guys," she said. "And realizing that just like you guys, there's more to me than metal."

"Very true, Rose," Ironhide said. "Very true."

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
